


Имя камня

by mila007



Series: Имя Камня [1]
Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Приемный экзамен Ричарда в Университет





	Имя камня

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер со вселенной "Хроник убийцы короля" Патрика Роутфусса

Ричард робко оглядел приемную комиссию – они сидели полумесяцем, ограждающим сцену, на которой он сейчас стоял. Ричард сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Они – всего лишь препятствие на его пути. Всего лишь стена. А стены состоят из камней. Не ему, знающему имя камня, бояться каменных стен.

– Как вас зовут, молодой человек? – спросил его седой и очень худой мужчина в центре (по всей видимости, сам ректор Дорак).

– Ричард, эр.

– Что ж, Ричард. Вы хотите учиться в нашем университете?

– Да. Я хочу стать артефактором. 

– Похвальное рвение. У вас есть рекомендательное письмо?

Ричард подошел к ректору и протянул свои бумаги. Дорак даже не взглянул на них, передавая сидящему слева от себя магистру.

– Что ж, приступим к вопросам. Магистры?..

Следующие полчаса Ричард отвечал на вопросы каждого из магистров по очереди. Какие-то были простыми, над некоторыми пришлось задумываться. Он запутался при переводе валют (как мать и управитель Надора не бились с ним, расчеты и экономика никогда не были сильной стороной Ричарда), но зато по памяти пересказал причины и последствия Шестнадцатой войны, географию всех месторождений железной руды, подробно описал физические и химические свойства полудрагоценных камней. Заученной скороговоркой оттарабанил все спрошеные симпатические заклятия. Его познания в иностранных языках не были достаточно глубокими, но магистр Ноймаринен казалось был доволен его ответом.

– Ваши познания похвальны, – кивнул ректор. Он был одним из двух магистров, не задавших Ричарду ни одного вопроса. Второй сидел по правую руку от Дорака и невольно притягивал взгляд – своей нарочито расслабленной позой, отсутствием магистерской мантии и небрежно накинутым поверх рубашки расстегнутым камзолом. Его лицо было скрыто, частично – тенями, частично – длинными черными волосами, которые он не удосужился откинуть за спину. Всем своим видом он выбивался из ряда чинно сидящих магистров. Ричард не был уверен в том, что он вообще уделял хоть какое-то внимание происходящему вокруг и это слегка раздражало. Пренебрежение своей особой Ричард воспринимал весьма болезненно.

– Есть еще какие-то знания, о которых, по вашему мнению, мы должны знать? – услышал Ричард и вновь перевел свой взгляд на ректора.

Некоторое время он еще колебался, переступая с ноги на ногу, но все же сказал:

– Да. Я знаю имя камня. – По рядам магистров пронесся удивленных вздох. – И пару раз мне удавалось... – он запнулся, не зная, как продолжить.

– Вам удавалось что, юноша? – ленивый голос прорезал воцарившуюся тишину. Магистр, сидящий рядом с ректором, подался вперед, откинул волосы с лица и Ричард поперхнулся воздухом – ни у кого никогда он не видел таких ярких синих глаз.

– Мне удавалось... моя родина – Надор. Горная местность. Пару раз мне удавалось утихомирить волнение гор, эр.

По ряду экзаменационной комиссии вновь пронеслась волна шепота. Ричард ежился под пронизывающим взглядом последнего магистра и уже жалел о том, что привлек его внимание.

– Вот как, – он ухмыльнулся. – Юноша, когда поступите – жду вас на своем курсе.

С этими словами он поднялся и направился к выходу.

– Рокэ, вы куда?! – воскликнул вслед ему ректор. Ричард вздрогнул при звуке этого имени. Так вот он какой, магистр имен Алва! – Приемная комиссия еще не закончила свою работу!

– Принимайте парня, – отмахнулся тот. – Я на сегодня закончил. Интереснее все равно уже никто не придет.

Ректор недовольно поджал губы и повернулся к Ричарду:

– Ожидайте, – он махнул на стул, стоящий в углу комнаты. – Коллеги, ваше мнение?

Кровь грохотала в ушах Ричарда и как ни старался, он не мог услышать ни слова в обсуждении магистров – они явно накрылись каким-то магическим пологом. Он понимал, что сейчас решается его судьба. Лучше ответить он бы не смог. Оставалась надежда на то, что его знаний хватило на то, чтобы плата за обучение не превысила той скудной суммы, которая была в его кармане.


End file.
